


The Only Direction

by Beefy (Sitical)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluffy shit, just guys being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Beefy
Summary: There's a Winter banquet in Arles, as per usual. Erasmus experiences the beauty of snow for the first time, Ancel wants to ice skate, and Laurent makes the rules about horse racing.





	The Only Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaifsandStrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/gifts).



> THIS IS MY SECRET SANTA FOR WAIFSANDSTRAYS!  
> It's a short and sweet, with a side of cute. I hope you enjoy it Dear!

Erasmus’ breath shook as he pulled his coat closer around himself. The midwinter chill of Arles was unlike any other winter he’d ever endured. He was glad to be doing so here, instead of out on the road. 

The snow had piled high overnight, and fires lit in every fireplace to keep the palace warm, but there was nothing that could keep him warm out here. The snow was too beautiful to stay away from, even when the powder began to seep into his clothes and chill him further. 

“Erasmus,” came a familiar voice behind him.

He turned his head and smiled. “Yes?” He still had to bite his tongue every so often to keep from slipping back into slave mannerisms. 

“What are you doing out here, love?” asked Torveld with a gentle smile, but his tone hinted with a bit of concern.

“Isn’t it beautiful? I’ve never seen the snow. It takes my breath away.”

“It truly will if you stay out here too long. The snow is more dangerous than any man with a sword. The sword will have mercy.”

Torveld’s arm came to rest around his waist, his large form melding up to his side easily. But it was greatly welcomed. He liked being close to Torveld, who was kind and loved him.

He loved Torveld too. Though, it had been hard for a while discerning between love and his training to be affectionate and to love his master regardless. But it’d been years now, and Erasmus was sure that he loved Torveld with all of his heart.

They stood out on the balcony for a little longer, looking out over the snow-covered courtyard and watching a pair of white birds flutter about the yard. Erasmus liked to imagine that they were out here, playing, loving each other.

Biting his lip, he stepped away from Torveld and took a few careful steps further before leaning down. He cupped a handful of snow, gently packing it together in his gloved hands before turning around.

He saw the other man watching him curiously, which he smiled at before gently throwing the packed snow at him. It hit Torveld’s shoulder, becoming a flurry of powder on the front of his cloak.

He laughed when Torveld did, reaching down quickly to pack some snow and throw some back.

Erasmus tried blocking his face with his arms, giggling when it hit him.

They threw more snow at one another whilst running about the snowy courtyard, bootprints marking their path. Torveld came running at him, gently taking them both down into the snow. Flakes glistened, fluttering about while they laughed. 

Erasmus could have laid there forever, staring into Torveld’s bright brown eyes, so full of life while the snow settled around them. It wasn’t so cold, like this.

“Tell me again...What you tell me.”

Torveld smiled warmly, so warm it could have melted all of this snow away.

“I love you.”

# ☃☃☃☃

“Do you remember those performers at last year’s banquet? The ones on ice? I want to do that.”

Berenger looked up from his book to Ancel, who was lounging much like a cat on the chaise. His hair was splayed over the side, so long it nearly brushed the floor. He wasn’t wearing nearly enough clothing to be appropriate for the weather outside. 

It was blizzarding out and had been all afternoon. Even now that the sun had completely set, it showed no signs of letting up until morning.

“The ice skaters? I can imagine it is difficult to do. Being on ice is very risky in the first place.”

“And so? It doesn’t mean I can’t learn. You can learn with me.” 

Green eyes were looking into his now, the fire within them just as bright and blazing as the one in the large fireplace. That determination could scald anyone that got too close.

“If that is what you desire,” Berenger acquiesced, a brow raised. 

“I do.”

He put his book down the second the flame changed in Ancel’s eyes. A new flame, of a different shade. He knew the look, and it made him feel warm even when the room could not heat up enough to justify it.

“Cold? Your cheeks are flushed.”

“Yes,” he answered. 

Ancel sat up, drawing his legs to himself. “Mm, whatever shall we do then, to warm you?”

“Whatever you please.”

He knew what Ancel would want, and who would he be to say he didn’t want it too. He looked so warm. Berenger wanted to run his hands through his long hair, rest it behind his head while they proceeded into certain intimate acts of warming each other. 

Ancel pulled the ties that kept his meager clothing on, letting it fall away.

Berenger swallowed.

“This, for ice-skating.”

It all benefited Ancel regardless. They both knew that.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Ancel’s lips turned up. He knew who was in charge here. He was always in charge. 

Berenger loved it. 

Ancel came and sat upon his lap, kissing his lips gently. He remembered when Ancel would jump straight into heated sessions. But now, after so long, he knew what Berenger liked and played to it.

“Take me, stableboy.”

# ☃☃☃☃

Laurent’s horse snorted as it pawed the snow beneath his hooves. It was a huge white expanse out before them, glittering in the partially clouded sun. Though it was cold, it was beautiful.

“How are you not frozen?” asked Damen as he walked his horse, coming up beside him.

“I’m more accustomed to the cold, as you are to the heat,” answered Laurent, looking over at him.

Damen shrugged as he nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. But it does not help me. I’m freezing.”

“Then let’s unfreeze you,” he said, playfully, then, “I’ll race you there.” He nodded to the massive treeline ahead of them.

He didn’t give Damen any chance to answer or to prepare as he kicked off his horse, galloping away. They were quick to reach the finish line, his horse skidding to a stop before wheeling around to watch Damen come up behind.

“You are such a cheater!”

“Says who? You must always be prepared for a race. That is the rules.”

Damen chuckled. “And who made the rules?”

“Me.”

“Of course.”

Laurent couldn’t help but smile when Damen moved his horse close and leaned over the short distance. He met him halfway, their lips joining briefly.

Damen pulled Laurent’s gloved hand from the reins, pulling it towards himself while he watched. His glove was slowly pulled away, a kiss placed on his knuckles. Damen looked up at him as he did so.

Laurent’s heart beat faster, staring into those warm brown eyes. They said everything that words could have and then more.

Nothing ever had to be said to take his breath away.

“Come, let's go back before you stop looking at me like that.”

“I could never stop looking at you like this.”

Laurent tried to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks and blamed the color on the hour they had been outside. “We have to prepare for the banquet.”

“That’s tomorrow.” But then, Damen smirked. “Race you.”


End file.
